


ryan ross changes direction

by sunsetveins



Series: unfinished works [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jon Walker has horrible ideas, M/M, Post-Zayn One Direction, Ryan Ross In One Direction, This Isn't Complete, Unfinished, but Ryan Ross doesn't care, imagine a world where ryan ross really did join one direction, this is that world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetveins/pseuds/sunsetveins
Summary: Back in 2009, Ryan never would've dreamed he'd be in a boyband. That's one of the reasons things went south. Pop music was never really Ryan's forte.It's 2015 now. He's just replaced 1/5 of One Direction. They all hate him.or the one where Ryan Ross really did join One Direction and they're just as distraught as the fandom was





	ryan ross changes direction

**Author's Note:**

> came up with this a while ago now with my friend kate. we created an entire universe centered around this one idea from that time when the 1d fandom didn't know who ryan ross was. maybe one day we'll bring that universe to life. for now, have this unfinished story of the redemption of ryan ross.

He shouldn't have picked up the phone that day. He absolutely shouldn't have. It's his own fault that he's in this mess right now and really, he should've known better by now. Should've known after years of listening to Jon Walker's insane ideas that yeah, they may sound like dreams when he's saying them, but the reality of them never turned out well. Never showed any promise of succeeding.

But, seeing as he already turned his fate over to Jon Walker when they ventured into the world together, he did pick up the phone against his better judgement. He did listen to everything Jon Walker had to say, and he did get sucked in. 

And the reality is worse than any he's ever had to face before.

In 2009, Ryan left Panic! at the Disco. He left them with Jon and they tossed around the “creative differences” excuse until they could no longer stomach it. He never, ever dreamed he'd be in a boyband. 

Now, though. Now it's 2015 and he's replaced 1/5 of the world's biggest boyband. 

Oh, and the worst part? 

They all hate him. Absolutely hate everything about him.

Ryan should really learn to quit listening to Jon Walker's ideas.

 

-

 

The short one hates him the most. For what reason, Ryan has no clue. But he knows, knows deep down in his soul, that the short little fuck hates him with everything he has within himself.

He’d glare every time anyone so much as acknowledges Ryan's existence. Sneer and twist his lips like he’s ready to growl. He'd cross his arms and his eyes would transform into some kind of storm without ever really changing at all. Then, he'd meet Ryan's eyes and Ryan would go cold all over. 

They hadn't had a confrontation yet. Ryan suspects it's because he hasn't made any type of contact with the long haired one yet. The one with the curls and the dimpled smile, and the only one that Ryan ever heard the name of enough to learn it. Harry Styles.

Ryan never really kept up with the pop scene, but he's seen enough to known there is something there. Something deep and gut wrenching and achingly familiar, but then so very far from the same. He knows without an ounce of doubt that these two, these two are something. They're something you don't mess with.

And he can feel it. He can feel that the moment Harry Styles acknowledges his existence, everything in the world is going to explode. 

The short one hates him the most. Ryan doesn't know why, but he suspects it's because he has a habit of hurting those around him. He suspects it's because he destroys everything he touches.

He nearly ruined Pete and Patrick. He doesn't know if William will ever forgive him for the rough patch he put Pete and Gabe through. Spencer hasn't talked to Jon since Jon told him about Ryan still having contact with Shane Morris. Tyler and Josh refuse to pick. It's tearing them to bits.

It's only inevitable that Ryan does something to ruin these two as well. To ruin the whole band, even.

After all, it's what he does best. Isn't it?

 

-

 

The blonde one is by far the kindest. 

His laugh is quite bright and it reminds him of someone he used to lay with late into the night and laugh with. The way his laugh pulls the same reaction from the entire room reminds him of them, too. The blonde one, that laughs quite loud and smiles so bright, reminds him of a warmer time. 

He takes Ryan by the hand sometimes and drags him off to a room where they can be alone. It's these times when he brings out a guitar and pouts his lip out and cheers when Ryan takes it in his hands, sits it in his lap, and plays until he can't remember why he's doing it in the first place. These times never get mentioned to the other boys.

There are times where they'll sit together and the blonde one will tell a story about the one Ryan has replaced. He'll tell Ryan that the others haven't quite grasped it yet and that's why they can't like him. He'll tell Ryan that's why sometimes he doesn't like Ryan either. 

Ryan thinks it's fair, but it makes him think almost bitterly about the fact that it didn't seem to take any hardship on Spencer and Brendon's part to replace him with Dallon. To replace Jon with Kenneth. It didn't take them very long to grow used to the idea of a band without him, without Jon. He almost wishes they were like these boys. Bitter. Broken. In denial.

But it's been a long time since Ryan and Jon were in Panic! at the Disco. It hasn't been all that long for these boys. A month, at the very least. It's still fresh. The wound is still gaping. They're still so hurt, but Ryan is too.

 

-

 

Ryan learns all their names in the span of two weeks. The blonde one is Niall. The puppy faced one, who makes Ryan grimace with how similar he is to someone he lost a long time ago, is Liam. Louis is the short, pixie-like figure that vibrates with anger at the sight of Ryan. Harry Styles is the long haired one that Ryan knew from the beginning. 

He didn't learn their names through his own free will. He didn't think he'd have to be around long enough for him to need to remember any of them. Jon Walker, however, is absolutely convinced that this is what Ryan needs. He thinks that these people, these boys – because that's exactly what they are – will save him. 

Jon Walker was never known for his right ideas, though. At least, not when Ryan was involved.

 

-

 

He's been in the band a month when it comes time for them to have to start, you know, actually being a band. 

Simon Cowell is basically a myth. That's the conclusion Ryan has come to. It's been an entire month and Ryan hasn't seen one sign of the man that's supposed to be the reason for all of this. He hasn't heard anything from anyone but Jon, who passes messages like it's something he's been hired to do. It's through Jon that he learns he has to actually speak to the people he's in a band with today. They have to decide what they're going to do to move forward, and then pitch it to their management team. This sounds like hell if Ryan has ever had a clue what hell was meant to be.

There's this house, and apparently, Liam and Niall live there together and have for a while. Almost as long as they'd all been staying in LA, really. That's where Ryan was supposed to report to for official band business, or so Jon had said. 

It was big and the cars in the driveway made Ryan feel lightheaded. People lurked near the gates, cameras around their necks and circles under their eyes. There were a couple of teenage girls with too much lip gloss and shorts shorter than Louis Tomlinson and his temper. Ryan had a glimpse of fame when Sins took off like it did, but no one had ever lurked outside of his house and he had never seen the type of money that could pay for any of the vehicles beyond that towering gate. It was overwhelming, to say the least. (And if he wondered if Brendon knew this type of fame now that Panic! was bigger and better than it had ever been with Ryan strangling his talent, no one needed to know.)

The door was open when he reached it. There's something worrying about that fact, what with everyone loitering around just past the gate. Ryan closes the door behind him just to soothe the anxious feeling in his chest.

The other four are waiting in the living area. Harry and Louis are sitting the farthest away from each other, Liam and Niall sat between them. Despite how wrong that seems, they look comfortable. At ease. It causes some kind of warning bell to sound in Ryan’s head, but he pays it no mind.

As soon as Louis notices his presence, he no longer looks as comfortable as he did sitting away from Harry. In fact, he seems like he’s about to lunge across the other two to get to Harry should Ryan even glance in that direction. That’s why Ryan chooses to sit in the recliner facing the couch they’re gathered on.

**Author's Note:**

> possible to be continued


End file.
